Carefull what you wish for
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Nami and Luffy did a wish...But Nami has to be carefull what she wish for... What happens with Luffy, and what happens with her? sexual content...a bit...


**Careful what you wish for.**

**Yeey, another One-Shot...I really don't know why I make them...I hate them... But hey...I'm good at it. Dunno if I have to put it under M rated...**

**Just read and Review onegai =P**

**Warning: a little bit sexual rated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Summary: Nami sees a falling star, and she makes a wish...**

**...  
**

"Ok, guys! We have three hours before the log pose is set! Come back quickly, and I especially mean you, Luffy and Zoro

"Why us?" asked Zoro

"Because..." Nami walked closer and looked with a dead glare "You often get lost and Luffy likes meat and his concentration is minus, nopes, nada, nothing" Luffy looked with a pout and Zoro looked away, murmuring 'I never got lost, you guys always do...'

"I give you guys your money and don't fight" said Nami. She gave them their money, some less than others. Sanji more for the food, Chopper more for medicine and Franky more for Sunny's reparations and cola. They departed and walked to the town.

-xxxx-

Luffy walked through the town and looked around. He found a butcher shop and walked to it with a grin. He bought meat and ate them, walking through the town again and counting his money. He sees Nami talking with an old woman and he took a step beck, peeking around the corner. He couldn't understand what she was saying. The old woman grabbed Nami's hand and looked at it, like she was reading. She talked again and Nami laughed, nodding. Luffy cocked an eyebrow, totally not understanding what they said. Nami paid her some money and she walked away, saying farewell. Luffy walked further again and spied Nami, without knowing that he was spying her. Nami walked to a little shop and Luffy walked further, seeing that it was a souvenir shop. He looked in the window. Cups, cards, necklaces and other stuff. Luffy smiled, thinking what Nami would buy. Nami walked out the shop with a little bag and she saw Luffy.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy looked up and looked at her. He smiled and walked to her, making Nami more confused

"What did you buy?" asked Luffy curious

"A special necklace..." said Nami looking at her bag "But then again, why are you here? I don't have money if you need some..." Luffy looked to her bag and then at the window

"No, I have enough money...I'm just curious, is all..."

"Really?" asked Nami. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled "Well, I'm going further, the three hours are almost over" Luffy nodded and Nami walked away. He still looked at her and smiled soon after. He walked away looking further.

-xxxxxxxx-

Nami sat in the observation room and looked at her necklace with a smile. She heard someone on the deck and looked at her watch. Still an hour to go... She crept to the railing and looked. She smiled uneasy with a sweat drop. 'Why is he here? He's too early, that's rare' Luffy walked to the mast and sat down on the woodenbenche. Nami still watches him and saw him take something out of his bag. Nami gasped seeing the same necklace with the round little charm. She crept backwards back to the observation room and she stood with her back against the door.

"Is he also..." whispered Nami. She walked to her desk and grabbed a poster.

_Tonight the grand wishing star! Buy a special wish necklace! Look through the round charm to the falling star and make your wish! 100% success!_

_The star only appears 1 time in the 500 years, and only 30 seconds. We don't know exactly how late, so just look into the beautiful night sky._

Nami huffed and grabbed her necklace. She walked to the deck and sees Luffy. She walked to him and sat down next to him and looked into the night sky together with Luffy.

"What are you going to wish for?" asked Nami curious.

"Dunno..." sighed Luffy "A mountain made of meat?" Nami sighed kinda already expecting this. "And you?"

"I have no idea...All the money off the world?" Luffy snickered also expecting this 'I'm no better than him...' The navigator thought with a sign. "Why don't you wish for One Piece?"

"Nope, that wouldn't be an adventure..." Nami smiled but her smile disappeared fast thinking about something

"Luffy..."

"Yea?"

"I was in the laundry room today..." Luffy looked at Nami with a nervous expression and wide eyes.

"R..Really?" asked Luffy looking to the other way this time

"Yes" Nami looked at Luffy with an expressionless face "Tell me the truth...Did you football there with a mud, god knows how, covered ball?"

"N...No..."

"And who has to clean the sheets and clothes?" asked Nami getting mad, knowing that Luffy lies.

"Relax...I and Usopp are going to clean it..."

"Better for your lives!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy's and Nami's eyes widened seeing a big white light. They looked up and they saw a huge star. Both grabbed their necklaces and looked to the star via the round charm. 'I wish Luffy acts a bit more mature' thought Nami. She smiled and put her necklace around her neck with a smile. She looked at Luffy and Luffy also put his necklace around his neck with a smile. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well, I'm tired" yawned Luffy

"What? Already?" asked Nami surprised

"Yea, I had a little tournament today, so I'm a bit exhausted"

"Really? What was the prize?" asked Nami with Belli eyes

"This necklace" grinned Luffy showing his necklace. Nami's face softened and a little smile replaced it. She nodded and looked to the sky again. The star slowly fades. Luffy also looked to the star. He smiled and walked to the boys quarters room.

"Nite nite" smiled Luffy

"Goodnight" smiled Nami still looking at the sky. The rest of the crew went on the deck after a few minutes. They noticed Nami and looked confused. Some looked in the sky and found nothing and some looked at Nami. Robin smiled remembering the poster about the grand wishing star.

"What did you wish for?" asked Robin. The crew looked at Nami and also remembered the poster again. You really had to notice all the posters about the star...

"I'm not gonna tell you, It doesn't come true if I do..." said Nami soft with a pout "You're going to find it out tomorrow" She looked at the sky again but soon sighed with a sweat drop "You better could ask Luffy what he wished for..."

"O god...Guys! Prepare for a big mountain made of meat or a meat island!" said Usopp with his hand under his chin. Chopper shivered with his mouth wide open.

"Well, that gives me some free time" smiled Sanji lightning his cigarette.

"But it's all raw" snickered Franky "You have to prepare it all"

"Like shitty hell I do!" yelled Sanji mad. Everyone laughed, and Luffy too hearing them in his bed.

'They will never guess what I wished for' snickered Luffy.

-xxxxxxxx-

It was morning and cold. The ship was on the middle of the sea and danced with the wind. Nami woke up and shivered a bit. She stood up and walked to her closet grabbing her vest. She put it on and looked at the sleeping Robin. She smiled and walked to the deck, shivering again. She walked towards the kitchen and smiled feeling the warmth again. She noticed Luffy sitting on a chair and his head on the table...sleeping? Nami smiled brighter and walked to the ladder, wanting to go to the observation room, but Nami stopped hearing Luffy. Nami turned her head and looked at him. He rubbed an eye and looked at Nami with half lidded eyes. Nami looked at him blankly and didn't move. Luffy smiled softly and waved, not having the energy to talk. Nami smiled too and waved back, still looking at him. Nami walked to a chair and sat down. Luffy rubbed his other eye and still smiled. Nami looked blank at him, asking herself if her wish worked. She's not going to find it out if she doesn't say anything.

"Why are you here?" asked Nami curious "You're tired, why not going back to bed?"

"I'm just...thinking..." said Luffy with shrugged shoulders "and I couldn't sleep"

"Y..You're thinking? Really?" Luffy nodded and Nami smiled uneasy "So why couldn't you sleep?"

"No idea...I had the feeling I missed something..."

"And you know what?" asked Nami getting curious. Luffy looked to the other way and scratches his cheek. Nami cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea, I do..." said Luffy glancing at Nami

"Mind to share?"

"Yea, I do..." grinned Luffy. Nami blushed out of nowhere and she shook her head.

"S...So you're not going to tell me..."

"Nope, you're going to find it out" laughed Luffy. Nami stood up with a pout and she walked to the ladder towards her observation room. She walked to the observation room in and stood with her back against the door, taking deep breaths. Her eyes widened when she felt the coldness in the observation room. She shook her head and thought for a second.

'A few things what didn't fit with him...Luffy is awake and he couldn't sleep...The kitchen was warm, what means that Luffy put on the heater...which he never does...He wasn't sleeping in the kitchen but the biggest thing...Luffy was thinking...' Nami smiled a bit 'Did my dream come true?' her face lightened up and she walked to her desk. She sat down and smiled, still shivering a bit. She yawned and lay her head down on her arms, which lay on her desk. She yawned again and went into a slumber. The observation room door went open and a certain person walked to Nami with a smile on his face. He laid a blanket on her shoulders and grinned, walking back to the door, closing it behind him.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Nami woke up and looked around. She noticed the blanket and looked confused. She stood up and looked at it. 'Sanji-kun?' she thought. She walked to the door and walked downstairs, finding the crew talking with each other and Sanji making dinner. She walked to Sanji and Sanji looked up with a smile.

"Is this your blanket?" asked Nami. Sanji looked at the blanket and cocked his visible eyebrow.

"Nope, it's Luffy's" said Sanji. Nami's eyes widened and she smiled uneasy

"Really?"

"Yea, the red one is Luffy's, light blue is mine" said Sanji taking a drag "Where did you find it?"

"Euhm...It laid next to my mikantrees..." laughed Nami embarrassed.

"Really? I kill him if he took a precious mikan from you, Nami-swan"

"Thank you, but I don't miss any mikans" grinned Nami. She walked to Luffy and laid the blanket over his head. She sat down next to him with a huff. Luffy tilted the blanket a bit and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Why?" whispered Nami

"I thought that you were cold" grinned Luffy. Nami cocked an eyebrow

"Since when do you care?" Luffy's grin grew, if that was even possible, and Nami blushed a bit

"Since yesterday...weird, isn't it?" said Luffy. He took his necklace and looked at it "I guess you have something to do about it, because I wished for something else..." Nami eyes widened and she stood up. Her face paled and everyone looked at her confused. Luffy glanced at her with a smile.

_I wish__ that Luffy acts a bit more matured._

She walked backwards and still looked at Luffy.

"Euhm...Nami-swan...breakfast is almost ready..." said Sanji, worried about Nami. Luffy stood up and yawned. He said the impossible:

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to the deck" said Luffy stretching. Everyone's chin fell on the ground and Nami's hand gasped before her mouth. Luffy exited the kitchen and walked to the deck with a grin.

"The hell was that?" asked Usopp getting worried. Nami also exited the kitchen and looked at Luffy. Luffy walked to the swing with his hands behind his back. Nami pouted and walked to him. Luffy looked up and grinned. Nami blushed again 'I could better wish the blush away...'

"Getting a heat stroke?" asked Luffy. Nami pouted and huffed again.

"I wished you a bit more mature, not being a dork..." said Nami. Luffy looked up in surprise.

"Why do you want me a bit more mature?" asked Luffy

"Well, since the laundry room incident..." said Nami looking away. Luffy laughed and Nami looked at him again.

"Well, I really have to thank you!" Nami looked confused not really getting it "I had a few feelings but I didn't really know what kind of feelings they were...But now, I do..." She still looked confused "I told you I was thinking in the kitchen right? I was thinking about those feelings"

"What feelings?"

"Feelings certain boys have for girls and the opposite" grinned Luffy. Nami blushed heavily knowing what he talks about

'What girl is he talking about?' thought Nami curious and also a bit...god may know why...scared

"Vivi?" asked Nami taking a little step back. Luffy laughed shaking his head 'no'.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" said Luffy teasing her. Nami pouted again and walked away, going to the kitchen. She sat down on a chair and still thought about Luffy. Robin looked at her, but didn't want to ask something. Sanji put on the plates with food and everyone ate normal, without Luffy.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami sat in the observation room and cleaned her desk. She put everything organised and smiled at the result. She wiped her sweat away and smiled. 'Done' thought Nami. She looked up hearing the door. She pouted seeing Luffy and she went further cleaning her desk, ignoring him. But she looked up fast again, smelling something. She looked at him and her eyes widened. He looked at the books with a mikan in his hand. He was eating it. Nami's mouth parted and she walked to Luffy, grabbing the mikan out of his hand. Luffy looked surprised but ate his piece further. Nami looked mad and walked back to her desk, cleaning it further. She also took a piece and ate it, thinking it would be a waste if no one ate it. Luffy walked to Nami and grabbed another piece. Nami looked mad and Luffy put his piece in Nami's mouth. Nami's eyes widened and she jumped a step backwards.

"The hell?" said Nami. Luffy laughed and looked at her desk. Nami chewed her piece quick and wanted to kick Luffy out of her room.

"It's clean" smiled Luffy

"The boys quarters isn't, so why don't you clean it up?" said Nami trying to get him away from here

"I already did my part; the others have to do their part" Nami eyes widened and thought of another plan.

"Sanji is cooking, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I just ate a mikan"

"Aren't you going to play a game with Usopp and Chopper?"

"We already played poker and they are cleaning their part of the boys quarters right now" Nami sighed giving this game up

"Why are you here?" asked Nami walking to her desk, shoving Luffy away. Luffy took a step back and Nami cleaned further. Luffy smiled looking at her

"Did you already guess who?" Nami stopped for a second but cleaned further.

"It wasn't Vivi, Robin is too old, Kaya is in love with Usopp...I have no idea" sighed Nami. Luffy grinned and still looked at Nami. Nami glanced at Luffy and she looked mad

"Where are you looking at?" asked Nami mad. Luffy still grinned and didn't look away "I asked you something" No reply. Nami turned to Luffy this time getting even more mad "You're making me-" Nami's been cut off by Luffy's lips. Her eyes widened and she slapped him away. Luffy parted with a little smile "THE HELL!" yelled Nami.

"Do you know who?" Nami's eyes widened again

"M...Me?" asked Nami with a huge blush. Luffy grinned and tried to kiss her again but she turned her head. He kissed her cheek instead. Luffy looked worried when Nami cried.

"Y...You're not Luffy..." said Nami with a slight shiver.

"Yes, I am..." said Luffy. Nami shook her head 'no'

"You're not the real Luffy"

"Monkey D. Luffy, Born on 5 may, blood group-"

"I didn't ask for your identification!" said Nami mad "It's just, I miss the childish Luffy! I don't want the mature Luffy! You're a dork!" Luffy was quiet but smiled. "Why are you smiling!"

"Sorry for being a dork...But I like you...Hell...I love you, and I only realised it since I'm acting more mature, because of you" Nami tried to blink her tears away, but it didn't help

"W...What did you wish for?" asked Nami still shivering.

"That my crew will be with me forever..." smiled Luffy. Nami looked even sadder and she looked at the ground 'And I had such a selfish wish...' Luffy went closer to Nami and Nami looked up in surprise. He still smiled

"L..Luffy..." breathed Nami against his lips "How can I make you childish again...?" Nami heard Luffy chuckle and Luffy kissed her nose.

"You have to destroy the necklace, that's all" smiled Luffy.

"And will everything be the same if I destroy it...?" whispered Nami

"Yea...I will be childish again..."

"That's enough for me..." grinned Nami. Luffy grinned too and kissed her slowly. Nami smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luffy grabbed her butt and tilted Nami a bit and so she sat on her desk. Luffy slipped his tongue in Nami's mouth and their tongues were performing a little dance. Luffy stroke Nami's legs getting under her skirt. Nami moaned and Luffy kissed her neck. He stroke under her shirt and unclasped her bra which made Nami moan again. Luffy smiled and licked her neck.

"L..Luffy...Will you love me even if you're back to normal..." Luffy gave little butterfly kisses and unbuttoned her shirt. Nami felt Luffy's manhood against her knee and she moaned more.

"Yes..." whispered Luffy. Nami smiled and kissed him again.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami ran to the kitchen and found Sanji, Zoro, Brook and Franky sitting there. They looked confused but talked further. She grabbed a knife and tried to cut the necklace.

"O..Oi! Nami-swan what are you doing?" asked Sanji. Nami looked at Sanji and smiled with a blush. Luffy walked downstairs and looked at them with a smile and blush.

"I think you have to melt it with fire or something..." said Luffy, straightening his hair. Nami nodded, blushing furiously, not daring to look at Luffy. Sanji, Zoro, Brook and Franky looked confused not getting it at all. Nami looked at Franky and smiled brightly. Franky took a step back not trusting it.

"Franky! Do your fire thing!"

"Huh?" Luffy laughed and nodded

"Great idea!"

"Why?" asked Brook

"I have to destroy the necklace! I want Luffy back to normal! Please help me...?" plead Nami

"I want it to! Let me be child again! Please..?" pleaded Luffy too, both laying on Franky's feet. Franky looked confused but nodded. He took the necklace and walked outside to the deck. Everyone followed him. He threw the necklace into the sky and blew fire out of his mouth. The necklace melted in a round boll and Luffy and Nami smiled. The 'necklace' fell into the water. Luffy frowned and pouted

"Sanji..." Luffy turned to Sanji and Sanji looked confused "I'm hungry..." Nami laughed and hugged Luffy out of the nowhere.

"You're back!" yelled Nami happy. Luffy laughed and everyone still looked confused, and Sanji of course mad...

"Who's back?" asked Zoro confused. Nami looked up and blushed ashamed.

"Euhm...I wished Luffy a bit more matured...But he was a dork..." said Nami "To me at least..."

"And to me! He said I was childish!" said Usopp "That really hurts!"

"He said it to me too!" yelled Chopper with tears

"He said I was lazy..." said Zoro

"You are lazy..." said everyone in unison. Zoro pouted and retreated. Nami and Luffy smiled to each other and Luffy mouthed 'I love you' to Nami. Nami giggled and mouthed 'I love you too'. Robin noticed it and she smiled.

"Oh! Dinner is ready!" said Sanji

"We missed lunch?" asked Nami and Luffy surprised

"Yea, where the hell where you guys?" asked Franky. Luffy and Nami blushed.

"I was in the observation room...and Luffy was..."

"With me in the girl's room...He asked me some stuff about the previous island, the history and treasures and all..." said Robin. Nami and Luffy looked with wide eyes at Robin "He wasn't hungry and kept reading books and I ate lunch...The matured Luffy is really weird..."

"That still doesn't explain why he came from the observation room just now... " said Franky

"He stretched from the girls room to the mikan trees...He ate Nami's mikans"

"Y..Yea...and I beat some manners in him..." laughed Nami uneasy. Luffy nodded.

"Well...I believe it..." said Zoro.

"Me too" said Usopp and Chopper.

Nami and Luffy smiled relieved and thanked Robin.

"Just keep it a secret" smiled Robin. Both nodded "But it can't be a secret anymore if you're pregnant" sighed Robin. Nami and Luffy both blushed.

"I..I'm going to do a pregnancy test..." said Nami depressive. Luffy smiled uneasy. "Luffy, promise me that I'm the only girl for you and that I'm your pirate queen!" Luffy first looked blankly but a grin fast replaced it

"I promise"

"So don't get attractive to other girls!"

"I promise"

"And only love me!"

"I promise" laughed Luffy

"Hurry up! Dinner's going to be cold!" yelled Sanji. Robin, Luffy and Nami laughed and walked to the kitchen, curious for the next adventure

Amazon Lily

"Hmm...What should I do now? Better hurry before they find me again..." said Luffy "They said they've got a pirate ship, I just needta borrow it...But nah, Nami's not around. I'll get lost alone" said Luffy getting his balance back and thinking what he could do. "It'd be best if they'd let me on. Wonder if they'd send me to the Shabondi Islands; I guess I could ask!" Luffy put his index finger on his forehead and he thinks very hard "So that means I need to talk to the head so...The head live in tall buildings so...Aah! I'm gonna get a fever from all this thinking!" Luffy looks down and sees a big building "I'll just try the tall buildings!" Luffy jumped down heading to the roof of the big building. He landed on the roof but it collapsed.

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DROWN! HELP~~" yelled Luffy scared. But...He can stand. Luffy saw Hancock naked and he looked surprised...

'Nami is prettier..."

Amazon Lily 2 years later, the promised day.

Luffy grabbed his head again and put it on his head with a grin. Rayleigh looked at him with a smile; proudly he survived those two years. Luffy walked to the town with Rayleigh and said 'Hello' again. Everyone was happy. After a lot of talking Luffy went to the ship he lends. He stepped on it with a smile. He looked up hearing something.

"Luffy-sama!"

"Huh? Hancock?" asked Luffy surprised

"W...Will I ever see you again!" asked Hancock sad

"Of course!" grinned Luffy

"C...Can I ask a question...?" asked Hancock blushing a bit

"Yea sure..." said Luffy putting his hands under his chin and a little smile

"C...Can I be your pirate queen...?" asked Hancock out of the blue. Luffy eyes widened and opened his mouth, replaced by a grin fast after

"Nope, I already have someone!" grinned Luffy with red cheeks. Hancock eyes widened.

'Who?' thought Hancock. Luffy put his hat straight and smiled

"I'm going back to everyone!" grinned Luffy turning

_I wish that my crew will__ be with me forever...with Nami being my pirate queen..._

_**...**  
_

**Yeah...I wish you all liked it...XD I thought it was a bit bad...although...Bye bye going to update more xD**


End file.
